


Dream of Light Blue Rose

by adawinry



Category: D (Band), Jrock
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9960770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Ruiza can't sleep, Asagi is walking in dreams, Hiroki and Tsune are plotting...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/22116.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/22319.html  
> http://adawinry.livejournal.com/22879.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Takahiro Ogawa – person, who each day made Ruiza shiver with emotions. His black hair, black eyes and slim silhouette wouldn't let sleep poor guitarist. So he was laying in his bed, thinking about him all the time. Yes, Asagi was his unfulfilled, unreachable dream. At least it seemed so.  
He went on a balcony. He had to breath in some fresh air. Wind played with his hair. It was 3 AM and he still couldn't sleep. After a while he heard a sound of door being oppened and silent footsteps. He turned around. Asagi was standing there, starring somewhere absentmindedly.  
\- Asagi? - Ruiza approached him and waved his hand before his eyes. Vocalist didn't react. - Asagi, what's going on? Say something, please.  
Vocalist was only standing there, not speaking and moving, only looking somewhere. Then he turned around and layed down on bed, covering himself with quilt, leaving Ruiza confused. Guitarist was standing there for a while, when it his him – Asagi is sleepwalking! He's a sleepwalker! He's asleep! But how to wake im up? Or maybe don't wake him up at all and lay in bed with him? Possibily of spending night next to Asagi made Ruiza smile. Guitarist got under the quilt.  
Someone shaking him woke him up. When he got himself together, he realise, he's sitting, and those things painfully piercing his armsturned out to be Asagi's fingers.  
\- What are you doing here? - asked vocalist. Ruiza looked at him, pretending to be surprised.  
\- I'm sleeping - he replied. - I should be the one asking that. That's my room, Asagi.  
\- Your? - asked Takahiro, and looked around. Then he made a face so embarassed, he reminded Ruiza of Kagrra,'s Shin.  
\- Yes, Asagi. That's my room - repeated Ruiza, smiling lightly. - And my arm, which you pierced with your fingers.  
\- Sorry - Asagi stood up quickly and approached the balcony. - I left my balcony door open, so I can safely get to my room.  
\- How? - asked Ruiza. Clock on the wall showed 5 AM. He slept for one hour and a half. It's still longer than usual.  
\- I'll go from your balcony to mine - explained Asagi.  
\- Why won't you go through the door? - asked Ruiza.  
\- What do you think, those detectives will say, when I'll go out from your room like that, Yoshiyuki? - asked Asagi, then he froze for a momment, when he realised, he called Ruiza by his real name.  
\- That you sleepwalked into my room by accident? - Ruiza said how it really went, trying to stay calm, while he could still hear his name being said by Asagi.  
\- How do you know I'm sleepwalking? - asked Asagi.  
\- I didn't know, but thanks for informing me - lied Ruiza and smiled lightly. Asagi got embarassed again and came back to his room through the balcony.

* * *

  
Ruiza was standing on the terrace and looking at the scene. He wasn't needed yet, because technicians had to set up everything. He still heard his name resoning in his head. „Yoshiyuki”. Why Asagi called him that? He never called him by his name, he called him „Rui-chan” at most. Ruiza didn't understand why vocalist went to his room. If he's a sleepwalker, his subconciusness made him go to there. When he was thinking about all that, he heard a familiar voice.  
\- Why are you standing here? - Tsunehito approached him and leaned on a barrier. - All by yourself.  
\- What are you talking about? - Ruiza looked at him.  
\- About some Light Blue Rose - replied sophisticadely Tsunehito. Ruiza understood anyway what he was talking about. Or rather, who.  
\- Why him? - asked guitarist, looking at bassist with confusion. Tsune smiled lightly.  
\- Ruiza, I'm not blind - he said. - I see what's going on. And I see you're not sleeping well. Do something about it or you'll faint on a stage. Just like your Rose.  
\- Like if that was easy - sighted Ruiza. It wasn't. It was really hard.  
\- I'll go now. Hang in there - Tsunehito smiled lightly and walked away, leavng Ruiza alone with his thoughts.  
Asagi was standing by the wall and counting scratches on a celling. He had so much things to do, yet all he was thinking about was Ruiza, his room and his bed. He alwas sleepwalked, when he wanted to do something, but didn't had the courage to. He just did it in his sleep. Suddenly he felt someone poking his arm.  
\- Why are you standing like that? - asked Hiroki. - Don't you have something to do?  
\- Yes, I have - agreed Asagi.  
\- But you were thinking about our Princess again? - asked Hiroki, smiling.  
\- Princess? - asked Asagi. He never thought about calling Ruiza that.  
\- Yes, our Princess with guitar got you head over heels. Asagi, only stupid wouldn't notice, what's going on. No offense towards Ruiza, who's the only one not knowing about the situation. I know you a little and I see the way you look at him. Tell him. He won't get mad.  
\- It's not that easy - said Asagi.  
\- You'll be fine - Hiroki patted his arm and walked away, leaving Asagi alone with his thoughts. Vocalist looked for a moment at walking away drummer in confusion, then returned to staring at the celling.

* * *

  
Midnight. Moonlight falling through the open window. Ruiza was laying on the bed. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. He still heard his name being said by Asagi. Then he heard doors creek and then footsteps. They were different from those from yesterday. They were anxious. At some point footsteps stopped and Ruiza felt someone staring at him. He didn't open his eyes. Bed bent a little under someone's body, but Ruiza was pretending to be asleep. He didn't know why though. Maybe he was afraid it wasn't Asagi? It might have been someone else? Someone, he didn't care about as much? So he waited till supposed Asagi would get under his quilt, so he could be sure it's him and fall asleep. And finally get some rest because it was after midnight. And vocalist will wake up again not in his room, not knowing what he's doing there. But quilt stayed still next to Ruiza. But suddenly, that person's hand moved his hair from his face. That wasn't normal. Like that kiss on his lips. Ruiza opened his eye and embraced Asagi, giving back his kiss.  
\- You weren't sleeping - gasped Asagi, moving away from Ruiza, to breathe in some air.  
\- I couldn't sleep because of you, my Rose - explained Ruiza. Asagi smiled and pulled his koi for a kiss. Sometimes dreams do come true.  
Hide-zou entered Hiroki's room, where Tsunehito already was.  
\- Asagi went to Ruiza - he said.  
\- Oh no, I lost the bet - saddened Tsunehito.  
\- Remember, you're buying me a beer - reminded him Hiroki. - And next time you have to be more convincing.  
\- Ha ha. Very funny - Tsune poked his arm and all three laughted.

The end


End file.
